Me before I met You
by swolf13
Summary: My name isn't really Toothless. I didn't always live in Dragon Island. I had brothers and a life very different from this one. This is the story of me, before I met you, Hiccup. (Originally titled as Toothless's Life. This is a rewrite.)


Me before I met You.

_**This is basically a rewrite from my story Toothless's Life. Looking back, it wasn't all bad, but I feel that my writing has improved and I wanted to make it better. Here goes my shot.**_

*****Chapter 1: Night Fury's Birth *****

The soft breeze carried the delightful scent of wild flowers in bloom that spring night. The moon shone brightly with the stars, illuminating the dark blue skies where Night Furies flew with the clouds. All of them were rushing about as the sky darkened by the minute. Being Night Furies, they didn't care, for they could see at night as clearly as day, perhaps even better.

Though, a lone mother Night Fury, stood quite still as she watched over her three silvery eggs. Eyes trained in her eggs, the mother noticed small cracks forming slightly in the silver shells. They cracks deepened and soon, black scales came poking out of the eggs. The mother's eyes widened. How she wished that her mate was here to see this. It was hard to be the clan leader's mate, so it was common to spend less and less time with him. More of the black scaled heads began to show. Silent as the still water from the seas at sundown, an ebony figure crept behind the mother. The footsteps were silenced by the padding in his paws. Dark jaded eyes lingered in her slender figure, which covered his sight from the three hatching dragons.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings. We wouldn't want an intruder to kill the hatchlings, would we now?" the voice was deep and filled with malice. The mother stilled in surprise and fear, yet, she wouldn't let anyone harm her precious hatchlings. Her eyes narrowed to slits as her muscles tensed, ready to turn around and pounce on the unlucky stranger. Sensing this, the other Night Fury was quick to state his person. "Hey, hey, hey, wait up! Are you seriously going to kill your mate when he came all the way from the other side of the island to see you and his new born's? Have you got any idea how hard it was to convince the counsel to let me come?" that was sadly said a little to late and the mother had him at the floor of the rocky cave they called home. "Drumfire! I'm really sorry! I swear to the gods I didn't know it was you. Don't ever sneak up on me like that." she told him. Drumfire just laughed it off, leave it to his mate to rant on for something. "Don't worry. I believe that you just taught our sons to pounce. And rather well I must admit." he chuckled as his mate looked over to her three sons pouncing on one and other, copying their mother.

"They need names." he said. Liana, his mate, nodded in agreement. The three heirs would need names. "I say that he is Aragon, and he could be Serpetak. What do you say?" this wasn't such a bad suggestion. The mother found those name strong and decided to keep them. "Right, now we still have one more. He could be... Skanary." "Skanary. I've heard the name before, it was my great ancestor's. It will be a fitting name." Drumfire's green-golden eyes sparkled with happiness. He was finally a father. The three newborn hatchlings curled up net to him and his mate for they had already grown tired of their little game and considered it to be time for sleep.

Worry began to creep into Drumfire's mind. He was hardly ever home and he wouldn't always be around to keep his younglings safe from harm. Being the head of a clan of Night Furies wasn't easy. He could only do so much to visit his mate from time to time. "It'll be alright. When they grow, then you can be with them all that you want. You have to train them after all. You're as good as you are because your father taught you well. You will be just fine." Liana nuzzled her scaly head in his neck before closing her eyes for sleep. "Just think, of happy thoughts and in your dreams they will be with you." were her last words before sleep overtook her tired mind. Drumfire's tension and worry began to fade as the soft noise of the water swaying gently below lulled him to sleep. There was nothing to worry about now. He was with his mate and sons. He could protect them from anything, he would do anything to keep them safe. With comforting thoughts and dreams of bliss, he wrapped his long tail around his family, bringing them closer in a warm embrace. "Sleep well. I am watching over you." the silent promise lingered in the air, where only the breathing of the dragons could be heard.

And done with chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. I'd love to know what you think.

~swolf13


End file.
